Little Monsters
by Leeese
Summary: Brooke & Lucas prepare to take their many kids trick or treating. However their plans don't quite work starting with their preparations. When they finally make it out chaos ensues. A oneshot involving the characters from my Brucas story What's Left of Me


_Hey lovely readers!_

_Yes it's another Halloween one shot from me, but I couldn't resist it when the request/idea came up. This is dedicated to Paigematthewsfan21. Hope you enjoy it._

_This is based on the characters from my story What's Left of Me. For those of you who have read it, you will know that Brucas had a crazy amount of kids in it. It's set 4 years after chapter 43 and sometime before the epilogue. What would happen if they were all on a sugar high? And how would Brucas cope? It's hopefully, an amusing tale of their kids just running amok. As always let me know what you think of it._

_Leese_

_xx_

* * *

><p>"Okay so no fighting over the costumes okay?" Brooke asked her extensive brood of kids as she and Lucas entered the costume store.<p>

"We won't mommy." Paige assured her.

"So does anyone have any ideas about what costume they want?" Lucas asked them.

"Cat!" Four year old Phoebe replied.

"Dracula." Blake said.

"A skeleton." Ryan said as he made his mind up.

"I'm gonna be a wolf man." Kaden said.

"I wanna be a pink witch daddy." Grace told him.

"Frankenstein." Sam said in an enthusiastic tone.

"Momma can I be a devil?" Scarlett asked her.

"You already are." Brooke replied playfully. Scarlett giggled in response.

"I'll be a pumpkin." Paige said.

"A ghost." Dylan said as he finally made his mind up.

"Wow it looks like there'll be no fighting over costumes after all," Lucas said as he and Brooke shared a look. "I'm surprised. I think that's the first time ever."

"Same here," Brooke said. "So what are you guys going to carry your candy in?"

"A pumpkin carrier!" they all chorused as they spotted them.

"Actually I want a cauldron one." Grace said.

"Okay you can have a cauldron." Lucas told her.

"Okay let's go get your costumes," Brooke said. The children ran off towards the costumes. Lucas then wrapped his arm around Brooke's waist. "Let's hope they tire themselves out now."

"Same here," Lucas said as he kissed her briefly. "Let's go and round them up before they cause any damage."

* * *

><p>"Do you think we have enough candy now?" Lucas asked the kids as he surveyed the shopping cart. There were things for dinner and breakfast and a ton of candy.<p>

"But we might run out daddy!" Phoebe said as she looked at him. Her green eyes were wide.

"I assure you we won't," Lucas told her with a smile. "You guys just want loads so you can eat whatever's left don't you?"

"No." they replied unconvincingly.

"Oh I forgot to pick up some eggs for tomorrow," Brooke said to Lucas. "I'll be right back honey."

"We'll wait here." he told her as he watched her walk away with a look of adoration on his face.

"Daddy you look like a doofus!" Kaden told him as he and Ryan laughed at the look on Lucas' face.

"Hey I can't help it if I love your mom!" he replied as he pulled a face at them, causing them to laugh more.

"Daddy can we get this?" Paige asked as she handed him a gigantic bag of M&M's.

"Paige, we already have," Lucas began as he counted in the shopping cart. "Six bags so no."

"But I want them!" she whined as she stomped her foot.

"You carry on like that missy and you won't be getting any candy tonight," Lucas told her seriously. "You'll be spending the night with Grandpa Dan watching him eating it and he won't give you any."

"But Daddy I _really_ want these!" Paige whined as she started jigging on the spot to emphasize her plea. Lucas saw her bottom lip begin to quiver as she did which signaled she was about to throw a hissy fit.

"Paige!" he warned.

Grace and Scarlett giggled between themselves. Phoebe looked at her like she was some kind of freak before she went over to Sam and Dylan. Kaden and Ryan took the opportunity to sneak off. Blake went in search of Brooke.

"Daddy I hate you!" Paige spat as she threw the bag of M&M's on the floor and began to cry. Lucas sighed as several shoppers looked at him in disgust.

"Paige, you already have some of those in the cart," he told her in a stern voice. It was to no avail and she continued to throw her fit. "Right that's it! You are _not_ joining your brothers and sisters when they go trick or treating tonight!"

"He shouldn't have had so many if he can't control them." Lucas heard a shopper say to another as they walked past. Lucas glared at them as they did. He then noticed that he was three kids short.

"This is just great!" he said with a sigh. "Do any of you know where Ryan, Kaden and Blake have gone?"

"No daddy!" the remaining children, bar Paige, replied. She was too busy throwing her temper tantrum.

"Why is Paige acting up?" Brooke asked as she appeared with Blake, who was holding her hand, and an extremely large tray of eggs. "And where are Ryan and Kaden?"

"She's having her diva moment because I said no to another bag of M&M's," Lucas told her as she placed the eggs in the cart. "As for the eldest two I have no idea. I was too busy glaring at two women after one basically said I'm an unfit father."

"They did? What did they look like?" Brooke asked in an angry tone. "I want to go and give them a piece of my mind."

"Brooke," Lucas said with a smile. "Don't okay. I know I'm not incompetent at looking after these. I just feel it sometimes."

"Paige sweetie," Brooke said as she crouched in front of her. "Come on calm down. We already have enough M&M's in the cart. You're just making yourself look silly and everybody's staring at you."

Paige sniffled as she wiped her tearstained face, which was now bright red. She hiccupped a few times and then looked up at Lucas.

"Sorry daddy." She said as she pouted.

"Don't do that again okay?" he asked as he smiled at her. "And if you carry on behaving, I might just let you go trick or treating with the others."

"Mommy!" Ryan said as he came running into the aisle. "Kaden's eating donuts!"

"What?" Brooke asked with a frown.

"Don't worry I got this one," Lucas said. "Where is he?"

"In the bakery area," Ryan said as he took hold of Lucas' hand and began to drag him towards where Kaden was. "I told him not to, but he just did!"

"Kaden!" Lucas said firmly as he took in the sight. He was sat on the floor and had a pack of four chocolate iced donuts in front of him and was now eating his second. "Kaden Andrew Scott! You're lucky a policeman didn't catch you! He'd put you in jail for that!"

"What?" Kaden asked as he dropped his donut back into the packet. "They can?"

"Yes they can!" Lucas told him trying not to laugh. "Now get your butt off that floor and pick those donuts up. When we get to the cashier you have to explain what you did and then apologize okay?"

"Daddy!" Kaden whined.

"It's either that or the policeman takes you to jail!" Lucas told him as he took the pack of donuts from him. They began to head back to where Brooke and the others were. Kaden then burst into tears and Ryan laughed.

"Idon'twannagotojail!" Kaden cried without taking a breath so it sounded like one long word. "I'msorrrrrrryyyyydaddy!"

"What's wrong with him?" Brooke asked as she saw how upset Kaden was and how Ryan was finding the whole situation amusing.

"MommmyyyIdon'twannagotojail!" Kaden told her as he wailed loudly. Brooke bit her lip as she tried not to laugh. She looked at Lucas and kinked her eyebrow. "What did you say?"

"I told him that he had to tell the cashier what he did and then apologize otherwise the policeman is gonna take him to jail." Lucas said with a grin. Kaden let out another wail.

"Let's just get to the cashier shall we?" Brooke asked as she shook her head at Lucas.

They headed to the cashier and Lucas pushed the shopping cart. Kaden tried to regulate his sobs as they waited to be served. The cashier began to put their things through. Kaden was too busy trying to stop himself crying and never saw or heard Lucas having a quick word with the woman at the desk.

"So Kaden, I believe you have something to say to the lady?" Lucas said as he looked at him.

"I'm sorry!" he said as he began to sniffle again. "I don't wanna go to jail! I have to go trick or treating! I won't do it again!"

"What did you do son?" the woman asked trying not to laugh. Brooke and the other kids were at the opposite end of the cashier desk. Brooke was bagging the things they had bought and the kids were laughing at Kaden.

"I ate the donuts!" he wailed. "I'm sorry!"

"It's a good thing your daddy paid for them huh?" the cashier said as she handed Lucas his change. "Otherwise you would be going to jail with the policeman over there. You're really lucky today."

"I'm sorry!" Kaden told her. "I won't do it again!"

"You better not!" Lucas told him. "What would you have done if your mom and I didn't have the money for donuts? You'd be in jail."

"Come on Lucas let's go home," Brooke said. It was clear from her facial expression that she was dying to laugh. "Kaden can go and spend some time in his room alone to think about what he did."

* * *

><p>"Lucas Eugene Scott!" Brooke yelled up the staircase of their house.<p>

"What?" he yelled back. "And don't use the middle name! You know I hate it and you sound like my mom!"

"Where did you put the candy we bought for the trick or treaters?" she yelled again.

"Uh," he said as he appeared at the top of the staircase. "They're still in the grocery bags."

"No they're not," she told him as she held up the empty bags. "You want to know where they are?"

"Where are they?" he asked curious as he made his way down the staircase.

"Come see," she said as she led him into the lounge and through to the play room. She stopped and looked at him questioningly. "The candy is in here."

Lucas looked and saw all nine of the kids sat on the floor dressed in their Halloween costumes, each with a huge bag of candy. He gave Brooke a sheepish look.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Lucas I asked you to put them in the cupboard where they couldn't reach them," she told him with a sigh. "They'll now be on a sugar high when we take them trick or treating."

"They won't be that bad surely?" he asked with a slight frown.

"Maybe not if they only ate one tiny bag of candy," Brooke told him. "But they've finished nine huge multi packs of candy. It's gonna be hell."

"It'll be fine Brooke," Lucas reassured her. "We'll handle them no problem."

* * *

><p>"I thought you said it would be fine Lucas!" Brooke yelled as she ran up the street after Frankenstein, a ghost and a cat. "Sam, Dylan, Phoebe! Don't you dare run off!"<p>

"So I was wrong!" Lucas shouted back to her as he went after Dracula, a pumpkin and a devil. "Scarlett! Just because you're dressed like a devil doesn't mean you have to act like one!"

"Ryan! Get off that fence!" Brooke shouted as a wolf man and skeleton tried clambering over the metal fence that bordered the park. "You too Kaden!"

"Grace get out of the road!" Lucas yelled as he grabbed the child dressed as a pink witch before she headed further into the road. He was glad that there were no cars coming. "Paige, leave Blake alone!"

"I really think this was a bad idea," Brooke said as she came up behind him with Phoebe, Sam and Dylan. "Can't you kids just behave?"

"But mommy I want more candy!" Phoebe the cat whined.

"Me too!" Sam a.k.a. Frankenstein and Dylan the ghost said in unison.

"Look another house!" Kaden the wolf man said excitedly as they approached a white mansion.

"Mom can we go and see if they have more candy?" Ryan the skeleton asked.

"Do you not think that you've had enough already?" she asked him in response.

"You can never have too much candy." Grace replied. The kids then set off in unison and ran towards the big white house.

"Slow down!" Lucas called as he and Brooke raced after them. "I think we need re-enforcements."

"What we need is for their sugar high to wear off," Brooke said as she caught Phoebe and picked her up. Lucas managed to gather Sam and Dylan in each arm. "I'm sure they're re-fueling as they're going around.

"I wouldn't put it past them." Lucas replied as they arrived at the front door where the rest of the kids had gathered. They had obviously rung the doorbell as the front door was just opening.

An elderly couple stood at the opposite side or the door and greeted the children with a smile. Brooke and Lucas placed Phoebe, Sam and Dylan down so they could go and get some candy. Several minutes later, they were chasing after the children again as they headed to the next house.

Almost half an hour later, a shattered Brooke and Lucas arrived on the street where Nathan and Haley lived. They had done the sensible thing and allowed their five kids to stay over at friend's houses. It was probably for the best seeing as though Haley was heavily pregnant again.

"Mom can we go and raid Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley's house?" Ryan asked.

"That is a great idea!" Lucas said with a smile. "We could have a break there."

They headed down the street to the familiar house. Lucas lifted Phoebe up so she could take her turn to ring the doorbell. Nathan answered a few moments later. He saw how tired Brooke and Lucas looked and laughed.

"You guys want to come in for refreshments?" he asked as he chuckled. "You look beat."

"You are a lifesaver Nate," Brooke said as she, Lucas and the kids piled into Nathan and Haley's house. They headed into the lounge and Brooke slumped tiredly onto the sofa next to Haley. "Hey Haley."

"Hi Brooke," Haley greeted with a laugh. "Tough day?"

"You wouldn't believe," she replied as they kids sat on the floor. "No eating anymore candy just yet okay?"

"Okay mommy!" came the disappointed murmurs. Haley looked at her curious.

"You wouldn't believe what happened before we came out," Brooke told her and then proceeded to tell her. She was just finishing when Lucas and Nathan came in with drinks for everyone. "And it's all Lucas' fault."

"I always get the blame for everything." Lucas whined causing the kids to laugh.

"That's probably because you're a guy and guys are usually to blame for things," Haley said. "Just like Nathan is responsible for making me fat and uncomfortable."

"Here's your hot chocolate Brooke," Lucas said as he handed her steaming mug to her. "Don't worry we have hot milk for the kids. Apparently Nathan heard us coming and put some on ready."

"Dude we heard you guys from like fourteen blocks away," Nathan teased as he handed some hot milk to Haley. She thanked him gratefully. "You guys need like a sheepdog or something to round that lot up. The only family that's crazier than yours is Jake and Peyton's."

"Careful you don't spill any of your drinks on the floor," Lucas told them as he handed them their slightly cooler milk drinks. "Otherwise Aunt Haley will be very mad and that's not good for the baby in her belly."

"Or Uncle Nathan." Nathan replied earning himself a playful slap from Haley. The children giggled in response.

"Daddy my drink is too hot," Phoebe told him. "Can you blow on it for me?"

"Sure I can Pheebs," he told her as he took her drink and blew the liquid for her to make it cooler. Brooke couldn't help but watch him adoringly. Haley saw and laughed. "There we go is that better?"

"Much better!" Phoebe said as she tested it. "Thank you daddy."

"You're welcome kiddo." He replied.

"I need the bathroom," Paige said as she stood. She looked at her pumpkin outfit and then at Brooke. "Mommy can you help me?"

"Sure sweetie." Brooke said as she placed her drink on a table and got up from the sofa. Paige slipped her hand into Brooke's and they headed off out of the room.

"So has anybody been stealing anymore donuts?" Nathan asked with a grin. Kaden immediately looked at the floor.

"No thankfully," Lucas said with a laugh. "I don't think he'll be doing that again will You Kade?"

"No," Kaden mumbled. "I was hungry though."

"So not the point," Lucas told him. "You still wait until you pay for something and then you eat it."

"I know," Kaden said as Nathan and Haley smiled. "I never want to have to go to jail."

"So where do you guys have left to go trick or treating?" Haley asked changing the subject.

"When we've left here we're just going to head over to mom and dad's where my car is and then we're heading home," Lucas replied. "Mom and dad want to see them in their costumes. Oh and we'll be stopping at Jeyton's on the way if they're in."

"Do we have to go home after that daddy?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes," Lucas told her. "Because you guys have tired your mom and dad out."

"It must be a sign of getting old." Nathan said with a laugh. Lucas smirked at him.

"Well if I'm getting old you definitely must be," Lucas said. "You're older than me remember."

"By a few minutes!" Nathan replied as Brooke came back into the lounge.

"Hales, where is your cleaning stuff?" Brooke asked her. "Paige just threw up all over your bathroom. And it was the bag of M&M's that did it. It's like a rainbow exploded in there. It's like she swallowed them whole."

"Nice imagery Brooke," Nathan said as he pulled a face. "And that's what you get when you leave my airhead brother in charge of stashing candy away from kids."

"I'll give you a hand Brooke," Lucas said as he stood. "That is if Nathan would keep an eye on this lot."

"Sure," Nathan replied. "It beats cleaning up puke!"

"Shut it you!" Haley said as she smacked Nathan on the back of the head. "The cleaning stuff is in the cupboard under the stairs. That door has a lock so I can stop our bunch from drinking harmful chemicals."

"Okay, we'll be as quick as we can." Lucas replied as he and Brooke headed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Mommy I'm sorry I threw up," Paige said as they headed toward Karen and Dan's front door. "I didn't mean to."<p>

"Its okay sweetie," Brooke assured her. "Just don't ever eat that much candy in one go again okay?"

"I promise I won't," Paige replied. "I'm sleepy now."

"Well we're going home after Grandma Karen and Grandpa Dan have seen you all in your costumes." Lucas said after he had yawned.

"Your dad and I are pretty tired too." Brooke admitted as she yawned.

"Wow look who's come to visit!" Karen said happily as she opened the front door. "You all look great."

"And they're slightly calmer than they were when they started trick or treating." Lucas told her as they headed into the house.

"Lucas didn't hide the candy we bought in case we got trick or treaters and they ate the lot!" Brooke said as Karen looked curious. "So we've had complete chaos, running around after these little monsters."

"I can imagine," Karen said in an amused tone as Kaden, Blake, Ryan, Sam and Dylan all dived on Dan who was sat in his armchair. "I see the boys' sugar rush hasn't worn off yet."

"Nope," Lucas said as he began to lift the boys from Dan. "It's just Paige who isn't on one right now because she saw all her candy again at Nathan and Haley's."

"Nice," Karen said as she pulled a face. "Do you want a drink or anything?"

"No we're good," Brooke insisted. "We just came so you could see them in their costumes and get pictures. We're beat and just want to get home to bed."

"Okay, let me just go get the camera." Karen said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later, the eleven of them were heading home in the new family mini van. Paige was asleep in her seat and it looked like the others were slowly and finally coming down from their sugar high, much to Brooke and Lucas' relief.<p>

Lucas pulled into their driveway and opened the sliding door to let the rug rats out. He picked Paige up and carried her as Brooke secured the car. They then headed inside.

Brooke took each pumpkin of candy off the kids and stuck their name labels on. She was making sure that they didn't have any more sugar to make them crazy. The kids sulked but didn't kick up a fuss. They then trudged up the stairs to get ready for bed.

Both Brooke and Lucas were grateful that the kids fell asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow. After making sure the house was secure and switching the lights off Brooke and Lucas headed to bed themselves. They didn't even have the energy to take their clothes off and put their pajamas on. They just collapsed onto the bed, exhausted from the day's events. Before Brooke finally nodded off she had the brief thought of letting the kids spend Halloween with their friends next year.


End file.
